Untitled
by Reila Project
Summary: Translated fanfiction from Yamibo. Almost canon themed. Set after Stricker S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nanoha and it's characters does not belong to me. This story is a translation from a Chinese fanfiction I read on Yamibo long ago back in 2010 and maybe earlier? Hence I could not find the original author. If anyone recognizes it, feel free to send me a message :)

This is my first translation project and I'm sure it may feel odd at places so please be forgiving. I'm also looking for a beta to go over the chapters, preferably someone who could read Chinese to go over the original story as well. The story is a short story with seven chapters in total.

Untitled

Chapter One (Nanoha's POV)

 _Urg! Why am I this angry?_

Clinching her fists tightly at her sides, 21 yr old Takamachi Nanoha found herself angry.

It was only because she saw her best friend Fate smile, but just not for her. Oh, and maybe also

a little bit because Fate was her ex-girlfriend.

"So…just what are you angry about?" Nanoha's other best friend Hayate commented slowly from behind a mountain of files.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be here asking you, Hayate-chan." Nanoha absent mindedly stirred the coffee in her coffee mug aggressively, which is very in danger of spilling its content, that or cracking itself from the death grip Nanoha has on it.

"Ah~this kind of thing, shouldn't you discover the answer yourself?" Hayate gave Nanoha a complexed look; okay maybe with a little concern for the coffee's safety as well.

"Fate-chan is my best friend, right Hayate-chan?" Nanoha raised her head and asked Hayate with a lost look in her eyes.

"This…who knows. You both are so hopeless…"

"Then why am I angry and upset? Why, Hayate-chan?"

"Nanoha, you have to open your eyes wide."

"Uh?"

"Look clearly about your real feelings."

"Hayate, what is my real feelings? Don't I already know? Isn't Fate-chan only my best friend?"

"Ah, this…Ma, you should think about this a bit more slowly on your own. I must be going home now to my family of children; they're waiting for me. Today everyone finally had the free time to gather together." Speaking of her family, a warm smile graced the Mistress of the Book of Darkness' girlish young face.

"Oh, then you guys have fun, okay." The Administrative Bureau's White Devil's voice suddenly sounded very forlorn.

 _Family. That's nice. Reminds me of my own family far away back on Unadministered Planet 73. I wonder how everyone's been doing? It's been a long time since I've been back home. There's also Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan. Of course I can't forget my dear daughter, Vivio. Even though she's only living at the St. Hilde Academy of Magic's dormitory, but I still miss her; that fuzzy heart-warming feeling of those times being together with her and Fate._

 _Fate. Why did I thought of her again? She should be very happy now, right? Compared to when she was with me. Um, but then why does my heart hurt?_

 _At that time, dating Fate-can was only because I wanted a shoulder to lean on. That's why I said "I wanted a boyfriend."_

 _And to my surprise, the normally shy Fate-chan suddenly confessed to me the next day._

 _Thus, just like that we started dating. Very despicable, right?_

 _Thinking that "if it's Fate-chan, then it's okay" to myself._

 _In the end, as time went by every time I looked into the depth of her burgundy red eyes, the more pressure I felt of wanting to ran away from the situation. I've only thought of her as my best friend, but she…_

Sighing, Nanoha stood up.

 _But how would the truth be exposed? I thought I acted my lover's role well; we get along well like lovers. And I thought that "I can't hurt Fate-chan, just like this right now is fine." But then one day she suddenly out of the blue asked if I only thought of her as my best friend._

 _Looking at the determined look in her burgundy red eyes that day, I couldn't speak and fake the "I love you" used so conveniently in the past._

 _And then, with the memory of the forlorned look in her eyes forever imprinted in me that day, Fate asked for the end of this relationship of ours._

 _The me at that time didn't feel the breath of relief as expected, instead there was a bit of sadness. But I didn't think much of it. After all, suddenly separating from a five years lover, it's normal to feel some sort of sadness. That's what I remembered I thought to myself then._

 _That's right, Fate and I dated for five years. In those five years, Fate had eyes only for me. But now suddenly there appeared a stranger; a stranger that appeared as her lover. That would make me feel unaccustomed, right?_

Shackling the unease in her heart and forcing herself to accept the answer she just concluded, Takamachi Nanoha turned to return back to work.

End 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Hayate's POV)

"Ah," 21 year old Yagami Hayate sighed as she walked down the corridors of the Administration Bureau Headquarters.

So why did she have to come all the way to the Administration Bureau Headquarters on a day when she finally has it off to help out a friend? Wouldn't it be better to work in the comfort of one's own home instead?

Just thinking about her two idiotic best friends makes her head hurt. To the point that she no longer even has the energy to ridicule them for their "blindness" to the situation.

But, then again, maybe the current situation was partly due to her fault.

One year ago when Riot 6 needed two captains, she notified those two.

And, to make it easier for their schedule and to avoid gossips, she purposefully scheduled them back to back so that even if they needed to do things together, it'll be very convenient.

So then, how did things became like this?

That day after work while waiting for Fate to finish, as per usual, she couldn't refrain from teasing Nanoha.

And then, she heard Nanaha's shocking confession; "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to continue deceiving Fate-chan. Fate-chan is my most important best friend!" And while still recovering from Nanoha's revelation, she saw a flash of golden yellow pass by the doorway.

 _Bad that's Fate!_

Even though Hayate tried to salvage the situation by comforting Nanoha that she was just too exhausted and fed up by life's stress, to which Nanoha had gracefully accept with "I'm okay. I just need to calm down and relax. Thanks, Hayate."

But, the next day Hayate still heard the news of the two's break up.

Thinking back, the previous "Nanoha thinks Fate as only a friend" incident still hasn't be solved, so what is with this "Fate's boyfriend" incident currently?

Hayate clearly feels she is going to be driven mad by the situation.

Even from a distance she could spot those golden yellow hair. Whose owner was staring up at the sky. When did that habit of hers start? Probably in junior high, or maybe even earlier? It was by chance that she found out that Fate loves to stare up at the sky and space out. Is it to to look for that someone? That one that "belongs to the sky"?

"Fate"

"Ah, Hayate. How're you?" Her smile was still so gentle but somehow she lacks it's radiance on her face.

"Hi Fate. How have you been doing?"

"Not bad, I…"

"Fate?" An attractive young officer headed over.

"Ah, Roger, you're here." Fate turned over and gave him a smile. _Don't tell me…_

"Fate, you aren't going to introduce us?" Hayate said jokingly.

"Ur, Hayate, this is Roger. My current cruising ship's Admiral and my…" Fate hesitated and glanced at her companion. Whom give her an encouraging smile.

"He is my boyfriend."

"And this one is…"

"I know, Fate. This is Yagami Hayate, right? One of your childhood friends. The one known as the Mistress of the Book of Darkness, Head of Riot 6, and the one who did great services or the force. The famous Lieutenant Colonel Yagami. It's a great honour to finally meet you!" Roger hold out his hand for a shake.

"Haha, you flatter me," said Hayate while shaking his hand.

This gentle guy with sincerity in his eyes is so like the type that Fate would choose. This person would have given Fate happiness, if Nanoha wasn't in the equation first.

After exchanging a few more greetings, Hayate turned and left the pair.

The son of some higher up politician at the main headquarters, someone whom Fate had worked with, and whom is also very kind and understanding. Having this type of guy who has liked her since a couple years back when she first came to work here and had patiently lending a ear to Fate when she and Nanoha broke up without taking the chance to woo Fate over.

Hayate is conflicted. This type of person, whom without a doubt would give Fate the support and care she needed, would probably also be more suitable to gave her a great family.

But then, what about Nanoha?

 _Urg! That dense-headed Nanoha that haven't even sorted out her feelings correctly! Just let her perish on her own!_

Hayate thought gloomy. But, she can't. As the outsider that can see the whole picture more clearly, she have to help them out.

 _But, Nanoha, this time you really have to work harder! That guy is strong competition!_

An image of a pink SLB flashed by her thoughts and she shuddered and shook it out of her mind.

"I don't want to end up in the hospital, yet. Our family's finance still depends on me…"

With these troubling thoughts in her mind, Yagami Hayate headed home.

End Chapter 2

.


End file.
